heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Breakdown/Gallery
Images Clock_is_ticking_S02E03.png|Twilight Sparkle's breakdown into insanity from lack of friendship lesson. Edd Breakdown.png|Edd (Double-D)'s breakdown, when he couldn't take a shower, he experienced the madness and began to roll around in the dirt. I'm Mrs. Nesbitt.jpg|Buzz Lightyear ranting deliriously after finally discovering that he's a toy. Tommy snapping and nearly pouring mashed bananas on Dil.png|Tommy Pickles finally snapping at Dil's selfishness, and in his rage, very nearly pouring mashed bananas on him for the monkeys to take him away. Joseph raging to God.png|An imprisoned Joseph raging to God about his dreams. Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable's public freakout, as Kim's relationship with Eric Blossoms, piqued when Bueno Nacho becomes overcrowded with a horde of kids, and he snatches the reporter's microphone. Shero yelling savagely.jpg|Shero's savage breakdown, before throwing away all the money. Audrey Animal.jpg|Audrey's breakdown and behaves like savage animal, when she, Dot and Lotta are forced to play inside on a rainy day. Patrick Star's breakdown.png|Patrick Star's savage breakdown, that he didn't get a gift on Valentine's Day. Mr. Krabs snapping about the boots.png|Mr. Krabs finally snapping and confessing that he stole SpongeBob's ever squeaky boots when he starts hallucinating that he's hearing nothing but squeaks. The Beast's heroic breakdown.jpg|The Beast's explosive bad-tempered breakdown when Belle refuses to join him for dinner. Hurricane_Neddy_57.JPG|Ned Flanders finally snapping at his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson after they crudely rebuild his house. Star-trek-into-darkness-Spock-scream-khan.jpg|Spock upon seeing Kirk dying due to radiation after he desperately fixed USS Enterprise's reactor without radiation suit due to Enterprise barraged by Khan. File:Milo_Thatch_Breakdown.jpg|Milo Thatch's hysterical breakdown after the Atlantis King dies and Rourke has escaped with the crystalized Kida. FuriosaScreaming.jpg|Imperator Furiosa slumps to her knees and screams in agony when she finds out that her home, the Green Place, has been turned into a swamp. Sam Cahill's breakdown.jpg|Sam Cahill lashes at his wife Grace in the kitchen and he destroys it, he becomes depressed because he thought his brother and his wife are having sex and punishing them both. Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death.png|Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death. Benjamin Mee angry.PNG|Benjamin Mee lashes at his son, Dylan Mee for not being happy. Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell.jpg|Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell whose lights have gone out from her disbelief in fairies. South park mourn.png|The South Park Boys faking their parents' death by weeping. Gumball Watterson's breakdown.jpeg|Gumball Waterson's breakdown. Jenny Wakeman's sobbing breakdown.png|Jenny Wakeman's sobbing breakdown, after Nora tells her to not raise her lasers. Star Butterfly's breakdown.png|Star Butterfly's sobbing breakdown, after King Butterfly and Queen Butterfly refuse to send her to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. Tonguc furiously disowns Shero and blame him for losing his house due to overdue rent.png|Tank's breakdown, while disowning Shero and blaming him for losing his house due to overdue rent. Spejson Angry.png|Spejson's furious breakdown after Solaris told about incident from New Year's Eve Mordecai's breakdown.jpg|Mordecai's breakdown. Ami crying.png|Ami Onuki's sobbing breakdown. Ms. Keane's breakdown.png|Ms. Keane's meltdown over Pokey Oaks being destroyed, when snacktime was over. Mavis' breakdown.PNG|Mavis ranting deliriously, after finding out that Johnny and Dracula told her that Dennis is a monster. BusterCannon.png|Future Trunks screams and uses his Buster Cannon to destroy Dr. Gero's secret lab. McQueen freaking out.jpg|Lightning McQueen's freakout as Minny and Van dismiss his plea as insanity and he's still stuck in Radiator Springs mending the road. Vegeta_Furioso.jpg|Vegeta screams after Future Trunks is killed by Perfect Cell. Monster_Reunion_crying_centi.png|Centipeetle screaming and crying after trying to use (unsuccessfully) the warp pad to look for her crew. File:Francine_freaking_out.jpg|Francine Smith ranting and freaking out after Stan gave her a present. Furious Garfield.jpg|Garfield's furious breakdown as he is knocking away Odie's ball. Merida fury.png|Merida's furious breakdown as she is ripping the family tapestry. Cinderella_crying_after_Lady_Tremaine_and_her_stepsisters_ruined_her_dress.jpg|Cinderella runs off crying over her ruined dress The Ugly Duckling Breakdown 1939.png|The Ugly Duckling breaks down in tears after giving up hope of ever being loved, before being approached by the Mother Swan and her cygnets Ryuko_Matoi_breakdown.jpg|Ryuko Matoi's barbarous breakdown DARLING-in-the-FRANXX-Ep-14-Img-016.png|Zero Two's vicious breakdown File:Hardtime_209.jpg|Miles O'Brien's raging breakdown, when he snaps at Molly for pestering him and he almost hits her. Steven_Universe_Gemcation_211.png|Steven Universe's sobbing breakdown, as he believes that his relationship with Connie has ended. Percy and Polina's breakdown.PNG|Percy and Polina kicking and crying in their family voice breakdown. BoBoiBoy_jerit_tidak.png|BoBoiBoy's tragic breakdown after Bora Ra killed Ochobot by using Blackhole Compression on him. Adu Du shoots Ejo Jo.jpg|Adu Du raging while he tries to shoot Ejo Jo for destroying his Probe. MysteryScienceFair201X402.png|K.O.'s raging breakdown as he sees Gar's Bodega on fire and is unable to save his friends in Dendy's simulation. chiron_restrained.png|Chiron's breakdown. J.J._crying_and_Batgirl_comforting_him.png|Tim Drake's sobbing breakdown after killing the Joker. Smurfette starts crying in the lost village.png.png|Smurfette's heroic breakdown as she cries after the lost village is destroyed and her friends are kidnapped by Gargamel Angelica's tantrum.png|Angelica Pickles throwing a temper tantrum after her father, Drew punished her for wrecking his home office before running away. Ariel sobbing.jpg|Ariel sobbing, after her father destroy her treasures. Mr. Bean's Big NO.png|Mr. Bean's breakdown after he can't watch his show due to his neighbours always doing something noisy. JonTron's breakdown.jpg|JonTron's breakdown. Donald Duck breakdown.jpg|Donald Duck's breakdown. Baby_Sinclair's_Breakdown.gif|Baby Sinclair's breakdown. Squidward's breakdown.png|Squidward Tentacles being insane while locking himself in his house. S1E15B_Bobby_told_me.png|Lori Loud sobbing breakdown to her brother Lincoln Loud for insulting Ronnie-Anne Santiago at school, causing Bobby Santiago to break up with her. SpongeBob's meltdown.jpg|SpongeBob snaps about being the last person in line. Carl Winslow getting mad.png|Carl Winslow's breakdown to find what is bothering him. Stewie Griffin's breakdown.jpg|Stewie Griffin's breakdown after Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the HDTV while playing Unga Bunga. Junior's breakdown.jpg|Junior wailing with rage and frustration when he and his aunt Betty Boop are unable to attend the carnival due to the rainy weather. Sir Topham Hatt's breakdown.png|Sir Topham Hatt's furious breakdown, thinking mistakenly that Thomas was chasing Ryan with a dynamite (even though Thomas was actually trying to save everybody from getting blown up) and cruelly sending him to his shed for nothing. Grumpy Bear's breakdown.jpg|Grumpy Bear's breakdown over Cheer Bear redecorating his garage without his permission when Funshine, Share, and Oopsy Bear show up. Peter Griffin's breakdown.jpg|Peter Griffin's breakdown. Bruce breakdown.jpg|Bruce's breakdown. Sailor Moon cries.jpg|Sailor Moon's crying breakdown, that she doesn't want to be a warrior. Omi's breakdown.jpg|Omi's breakdown. Homer_Simpson's_breakdown.jpg|Homer Simpson's breakdown. Bomb's breakdown.jpg|Bomb's sobbing breakdown. Stimpy's breakdown.png|Stimpy's breakdown as he cries very loudly as Ren destroys his TV set because Ren thinks that the TV is Stimpy's best shiny friend. Grug Crood's breakdown.jpg|Grug Crood's breakdown. Chunk's breakdown.jpg|Chunk's breakdown. Wander's breakdown.png|Wander's breakdown. Jeff's_Mental_Breakdown.png|Jeff Randell's breakdown. black-asta-tease-black-clover-1150247-1280x0.jpeg|Asta's breakdown during his demonic transformation. Zoran's breakdown.jpg|Zoran's raging breakdown. Bilbo Baggins' breakdown.jpg|Bilbo Baggins' craziest breakdown. Jeffery Ridgway Sr. gets angry.png|Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.'s raging breakdown. Dr. Gregory House's breakdown.PNG|Dr. Gregory House's raging breakdown. Nicole Watterson's breakdown.png|Nicole Watterson's breakdown. Vegeta's breakdown.jpg|Vegeta's breakdown. Boss Baby Screenshot 0814.jpg|Ted and Janice Templeton's angry breakdown at Tim Templeton for murdering the Boss Baby and other babies and punish him to stay home with the Boss Baby until they learn to get along, that he is grounded for three weeks and is forced to stay home. Boss Baby's breakdown.jpg|Boss Baby's breakdown. Angry Bloody Bunny.png|Bloody Bunny's breakdown. Heloise's breakdown.jpg|Heloise's breakdown. Shrek's breakdown.jpg|Shrek's breakdown. Phineas's breakdown.png|Phineas Flynn's breakdown. Bubbles screaming; Blossom & Buttercup are shocked.jpg|Bubbles' breakdown. SpongeBob snapping and and strangling Mr. Krabs.jpg|SpongeBob snaps at Mr. Krabs, who refuses to re-hire Squidward for accusing of his first dime. Papa Bear's breakdown.jpg|Papa Bear's breakdown. Jessecy.jpg|Male Jesse's emotional breakdown when Reuben was indirectly killed by the Wither Storm. Hate.PNG.png|Robot Jones' breakdown. Horton breakdown.jpg|Horton the Elephant's barbarous breakdown. Boog_bashing_Elliot_to_the_ground_for_ruining_his_show.jpg|Boog's breakdown. Ikuko's breakdown.jpg|Ikuko Tsukino's breakdown over Serena Tsukino failing her test. She blames her to stop bringing home bad grades and kicks her out of the house. South-park-s19e07c02-barabrady-gets-fired_16x9.jpg|Officer Barbrady's breakdown when he gets fired for the second time for shooting David Rodriguez, it causes him retired of being a policeman. Ashi_Breakdown.png|Ashi's breakdown. Johnny's raging breakdown.png|Johnny Test frustratingly ranting over breaking his foot and getting punished by his parents. Lois Griffin mad.png|Lois Griffin went on a breakdown when she finds out that the Griffin family are out of towels. Joe said he's not HUNGRY!!!.png|Joe Swanson always loses his temper and screams very loudly because of his anger issues. For example: Joe doesn't want to finish eating his steak and starts shooting it. Snoopy's mad now.png|Snoopy screaming very angry during the Tennis game. Anakin's mad now.jpg|After Anakin Skywalker failed to rescue his mother, Shmi Skywalker, he went on a breakdown and started to kill all the Tusken Raiders in the Tusken Camp because it was their fault who did this to his mother. Genie's breakdown.jpg|Genie's breakdown. Vegeta screaming.jpg|Vegeta screaming after he lost all of the Dragon Balls. File:Obi-Wan_Kenobi_Breakdown.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi's breakdown when he tells his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker that he has failed to bring balance to the force and has fallen to the dark side. Chris Farley's many breakdowns.jpg|Chris Farley's many breakdowns. Eddy crying.jpg|Eddy's breakdown for the last scam. Kane's tragic breakdown.png|Kane sobbing about he and Lita lost their baby because of Snitsky hit Lita and the foetus with the steel chair. Edd's raging breakdown.jpg|Edd (Double-D)'s raging breakdown. Twilight_Sparkle_snaps_at_Pinkie_Pie_in_rage_MLPTM.png|Twilight Sparkle's raging breakdown. Roman Reigns's breakdown.png|Roman Reings trying to beat Brock Lesnar in rage Grunkie Stan's breakdown.png|Grunkle Stan's breakdown. Vaggie's breakdown.png|Vaggie's breakdown. Heffer Wolfe's creepy face.gif|Heffer Wolfe's breakdown. Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|Fluttershy's furious breakdown as she demands that the royal animals love her. Snowbell's nervous breakdown.png|Snowball's nervous breakdown while chasing Stuart Little. Milo's nervous breakdown.png|Milo's nervous breakdown when surrounded by seagulls. Alex's breakdown.jpg|Alex the Lion's breakdown. Darth Vader NOOOO.jpg|Once Anakin becomes Darth Vader, he screams in agony and mournfully after learning of Padme's death. File:Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h57m45s849.png|Jeff the Spider's furious breakdown when he screams at Billy for being a really horrible father to him. Videos Emotional + Cute Scene from Rugrats The Movie|Tommy Pickles snapping at Dil's selfishness. Bruce Almighty - Wacky Bruce Nolan (HD)|Bruce Nolan snapping and going on a childish tirade while on the air upon learning his rival got the anchor promotion instead of him, which results in him getting fired. Mung Daal Rants|Mung Daal ranting after losing a fish thanks to Chowder and Shnitzel. File:Steven Universe Connie Isn't Talking To Steven Gemcation Cartoon Network|Steven Universe's sobbing breakdown, as he believes that his relationship with Connie has ended. Buzz Lightyear Mental Breakdown|Buzz Lightyear ranting deliriously after finally discovering that he's a toy. Brothers (9 10) Movie CLIP - Sam Loses It (2009) HD|Sam Cahill lashes at his wife Grace in the kitchen and he destroys it, he becomes depressed because he thought his brother and his wife are having sex and punishing them both. DBZ - Trunks Goes Insane Remastered HQ|Future Trunks screams and uses his Buster Cannon to destroy Dr. Gero's secret lab. The Simpsons S08E08 Hurricane Neddy - Ned Explodes|Ned Flanders finally snapping at his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson after they crudely rebuild his house. Star Wars Attack Of The Clones Anakin Skywalker sets off to find his Mother HD|Anakin Skywalker went on a breakdown and started to kill all the Tusken Raiders who did this to his mother, Shmi. Patrick's Rampage|Patrick snapping at everybody for not giving him a gift on Valentine's day. Tarter Sauce!|SpongeBob snaps about being the last person in line. Family Guy Joe doesn’t want to eat his steak|Joe Swanson always loses his temper and screams very loudly because of his anger issues. For example: Joe doesn't want to finish eating his steak and starts shooting it. Snoopy Has An Epic Breakdown!|Snoopy screaming very angry during the Tennis game. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes TKO Destroys Dendy's Lab Cartoon Network|K.O.'s raging breakdown as he sees Gar's Bodega on fire and is unable to save his friends in Dendy's simulation. Rick & Morty Rick was not in control of that situation!!|Rick and Morty's breakdown. Angelica Throws a Temper Tantrum Rugrats The Splat|Angelica Pickles throwing a temper tantrum after her father, Drew punished her for wrecking his home office before running away. Sunset shimmer goes mad because of Flim and Flam|Sunset Shimmer lost her temper and snaps at Flim and Flam yelling, "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE PARAKEET!!" as she slapped the stuffed parakeet out of Flam's hands. Family Guy - My Holly Jolly Butt|Lois Griffin went on a breakdown when she finds out that the Griffin family are out of towels. Shaun of the Dead - Shaun loses it|Shaun's breakdown File:Family Guy - Stewie Takes His Anger On Family|Stewie Griffin's breakdown after Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the HDTV while playing Unga Bunga. Carl Winslow's Mantra (Family Matters)|Carl Winslow's breakdown to find what is bothering him. Dororo Ep.6 - Hyakkimaru gets his leg back and goes berserk from Mio's Death|Hyakkimaru's breakdown. File:American Dad Season 10 Episode 17 American Fung Part 03|Francine Smith ranting and freaking out after Stan gave her a present. File:Ed, Edd n Eddy S5E04 Cleanliness Is Next To Edness - Double D Goes INSANE|Edd (Double-D)'s breakdown, when he couldn't take a shower, he experienced the madness and began to roll around in the dirt. Asta's Demon Form Episode 62 Black Clover|Asta's breakdown during his demonic transformation. Lost Minivans|Lightning McQueen's freakout as Minny and Van dismiss his plea as insanity and he's still stuck in Radiator Springs mending the road. File:The FALL of Anakin Skywalker FIGHT with Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan Kenobi's breakdown when he tells his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker that he has failed to bring balance to the force and has fallen to the dark side. File:I SAID NO!!!|Miles O'Brien's raging breakdown, when he snaps at Molly for pestering him and he almost hits her. File:Joseph The Dreamer 5•8|An imprisoned Joseph raging to God about his File:We Bought a Zoo - Dad And Son Fight Emotional Scene (HD)|Benjamin Mee lashes at his son, Dylan Mee for not being happy. File:Viz Media dub Sailor Moon Clip Usagi's Grades|Ikuko Tsukino's breakdown over Serena Tsukino failing her test. She blames her to stop bringing home bad grades and kicks her out of the house. Category:Galleries